This invention relates, in general, to a computer mouse cable holder and in particular, to a holder of simple construction and minimal parts for suspending the cable above the mouse.
The holder is designed to eliminate problems associated with the use of a computer mouse. Typically, a computer workstation will include a desk surface with a desktop computer, a keyboard, a mouse, a mouse pad, and a monitor. The desk surface often becomes crowded when papers are added thereto. In order to use a computer mouse, one must move the mouse from side to side and back and forth. The computer mouse cord or cable drags along the desk surface during these movements. The force of this frictional mouse cable drag is in addition to that amount of exertion normally required to move the mouse which adds to the fatigue of the user. Additionally, the mouse cable can become entangled with papers or other objects on the desk surface.